1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a keyboard apparatus equipped with a plurality of key switches, and more specifically to a keyboard apparatus having improved strength and heat radiation performance.
2. Description of the Related Art
Keyboard apparatuses have been widely used conventionally as input devices of computers. Further in recent years, along with the spread of notebook personal computers, the notebook personal computers have become thinner and more lightweight, and accordingly, there is a demand for a thin and lightweight keyboard to configure the notebook personal computers.
The thin structure of a keyboard accompanies the thin structure of parts configuring the keyboard. For example, by making a back plate configuring the keyboard thin, the keyboard can be made thin. As another method for making the thin structure, there is for example one disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 11-316647. The method for making the thin structure disclosed therein is a method wherein the height of key switches opposing the display screen on the lid body of a notebook computer are not changed specially, but only key switches opposing the circumferential portion of the display screen are formed low so that the thickness of the computer should become thin when the lid body is closed.
When the structural parts of the keyboard are made thin, the strength of the parts decreases. For example, when the back plate is made thin as described above, the strength of the back plate decreases. Further, when a notebook personal computer is made thin, overcrowding of parts occurs, and the heat generation amount from a CPU and the like increases, which has been a problem in the prior art.